memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Double Blind, Part One
| number = 24 | date = 2285 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Agustin Mas | writer = Diane Duane | omnibus = The Best of Star Trek | published = March 1986 | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics }} With your kind permission, Admiral Kirk... We will now be taking over your ship! – "Double Blind, Part One" was the 24th issue of DC Comics' 1984 [[star Trek (DC volume 1)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue was the 22-page first part of a two-part story Double Blind as written by novelist Diane Duane. The art was penciled by Tom Sutton and inked by Ricardo Villagran, with Robert Greenberger credited as editor. Summary A seemingly uneventful day aboard the during a mapping mission in the space between the Sagittarius and Orion Arms turns into an unexpected first contact when an unknown vessel seemingly appears out of nowhere. Lieutenant Saavik determines that the ship does not use a Romulan cloaking device, is armed with conventional phasers, but possesses no shields that the sensors can detect. Soon, the unknown vessel demands the surrender of the Excelsior. Saavik informs Admiral Kirk that the unknown vessel's energy output is barely a tenth of the Excelsior's power. Armed with the knowledge of facing an inferior enemy, Kirk surrenders the ship over the objections of his crew. A team of insectoid aliens board the ship with their leader announcing that the Excelsior intruded into the space of the Ajir Empire. The Ajir captain orders all of the Starfleet officers into the brig, mentioning that the ship will be taken to their home planet and held for ransom. When all of the officers finally walk into the cell, the Ajir captain asks which switch activates the force field. Kirk tells the alien leader the setting for Class Six prisoners, which allows the force field to be turned off from the inside. The boarding party leaves and Admiral Kirk orders Lieutenant Commander Sulu to jam the corridor and keep watch in case the boarding party returns. Lieutenant Commander Uhura confirms that junior officers are holding all major posts, including the conn, which is currently under the command of Lieutenant Naraht. Naraht orders George Wilhelmsem, the relief communications officer, to sabotage the ship's universal translator. When the boarding party arrives on the bridge, no one can understand anyone else and Wilhelmsem shorts out the multistate equivocator, causing several bridge stations to severely malfunction. Frustrated, the aliens return to the brig and free the officers, ordering the officers to instruct them on ship operations. Kirk agrees and assigns his crew to assist the Ajir in learning ship functions. The officers deliberately make the learning process difficult, but eventually learn that the Ajir have no knowledge of how their ships operate, have no desire to fight, and are taught deception at a young age. Kirk and the Ajir captain visit the bridge only to see the Ajir vessel destroyed by a party calling itself the Grond Protectorate. References Characters :Carver • Pavel Chekov • Janice Kerasus • James T. Kirk • Konom • Leonard McCoy • Dahai Iohor Naraht • • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Elizabeth Sherwood • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • George Wilhelmsem • unnamed Ajir • [[unnamed USS Excelsior personnel|unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] Starships and vehicles :Ajir starship • ( ) Locations Shipboard locations ;USS Excelsior : bridge • brig • corridor • engineering • linguistics • shuttlebay • sickbay • transporter room Stellar regions :the galaxy • Orion Arm • Sagittarius Arm Races and cultures : • Horta • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Romulan States and organizations :Ajir Empire • Federation • Grond Protectorate • Starfleet Technology and weapons :bearing lubricant • cloaking device • communicator • computer • equilibriator • multistate equivicator • phaser • starship • universal translator • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • ensign • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • linguist • navigator • rear admiral • security chief • transporter chief Other references :boarding party • communications • Day of Farf • energy • gigadyne • Great Bird of the Galaxy • planet • red alert • space • weapon Appendices Background * This is the first part of the Double Blind storyline. For whatever reason, the this installment was titled "Double Blind, Part One" (with the number spelled out), but the next part was titled "Double Blind, Part II" (with a Roman numeral). * The letter column reveals that Giri s author was Laurie Sutton using the pseudonym of Wennonah Woods. * The first letter of the letter column is a public thank you from Wolf on the Prowl author Tony Isabella to a group of Ohio fans. Images file:dC1 24.jpg|Cover image. file:naraht.jpg|Dahai Iohor Naraht. file:kerasus.jpg|Janíce Kerasus. file:carver 2285.jpg|Carver file:george Wilhelmson.jpg|George Wilhelmson. file:ajir captain.jpg|Ajir captain. file:ajir starship.jpg|Ajir starship. file:excelsior navigator.jpg|''Excelsior'' navigator. file:excelsior crewman.jpg|''Excelsior'' crewman. file:ajir engineer.jpg|Ajir engineer. file:ajir science officer.jpg|Ajir science officer. file:ajir medic.jpg|Ajir medic. Connections }} External link * category:tOS comics